A continuing investigation of gastric H ion : K ion ATPase is planned with (a) active site characterization; (b) reaction pathway determination; (c) coupling between catalysis and transport; (d) 3 dimensional structural analysis of the protein; (e) identification of reactive groups on the enzyme.